Tales of the Nephilim- a supernatural adventure
by DomRedmond
Summary: Chapter one: we meet Dominic, or Dom as he prefers. He is a Nephilim and the son of Castiel. Here is the start of his journey, where he meets a girl who begins to grow on him, and her name is Jo Harvelle.


This is a supernatural fanfic AU, in which Jo survived the apocalypse and the roadhouse was never destroyed, the story is following the life of a Nephilim by the name of Dominic Redmond, son of Castiel and a hunter called Hazel. This is my first attempt at writing and I'd appreciate any constructive criticism. I don't own anything to do with supernatural, I'm just a keen watcher and thought I'd try my hand at writing. These stories will be put up every week or so, sometimes more, sometimes less, depending on my schedule.

Supernatural: Tales of the Nephilim.

Chapter one.

Dom opened his eyes, the sound of rain pattering on sheet metal waking him from his slumber. He checked his watch, it was a silver wrist watch that had never failed him, ever since he'd been given it by his mother on his tenth birthday. That was eleven years ago and so much had changed since then. The time was six in the morning, he sighed he'd managed a whole five hours sleep with only one nightmare. He climbed out of the sleeping bag and stretched stepping out in to the rain, the cold water splashing his pale face woke him up fully. He brushed his jet black hair out of his face, he sniffed the air and looked where he'd spent the night, it was almost pitch black when he had found the shelter he'd been looking for the previous night. The so called shelter was a collapsed cattle shed by the look of it. He had slept by the only wall left standing with a piece of sheet metal that had fallen down and was clutching to the crumbling wall as a last hope. Dom had slept beneath that, he checked his watch again as the sun began to rise. He nodded and began to walk towards the rising orange orb, he was wearing an black t-shirt that showed his muscular frame well with a old leather jacket over it. He wore blue jeans that hugged his well built legs, he read the faded ink on his arm which stated Harvelle's roadhouse, Nebraska.

He'd been told by a hunter named Caleb that if he needed a base of some sort that would be the best place, he could of course flown to the roadhouse however he didn't want to. He wanted to see the world as he walked it, immortality was a long time for a twenty year old and he knew he'd keep his strong jaw line and piercing green eyes a long with his youthful skin. So far he couldn't find a downside to being a Nephilim except of course the previous eight years in which he was still traumatised about and the scars reminded him daily of that trauma, how demons had killed his mother and sister and kept him as a pet to torture. When he had learnt to control his powers, Dominic's vengeance was beyond the point of brutal and he never, ever wanted to visit that dark place in his soul ever again.

After five or so hours of walking the hot arid landscape he noticed the large wooden bar on the horizon, a smirk played across Dom's parched lips, his pale skin had darkened thanks to the summer sun.

The next hour of walking passed quickly as the bar got closer and closer to the Nephilim. It was just past mid day when Dom walked in to the dark bar, his body was silhouetted thanks to the darkness of the bar and the light streaming in from outside. He closed the door slowly looking around. He saw a man with a mullet passed out drunk on the pool table, he walked further in and sat on a bar stool, he looked around for a person to talk to but only found a double barrel shotgun pointed at his face. Attached to the shotgun was a girl, roughly the same age as Dom, she was slim and had dirty blonde hair. Dom chuckled and raised his hands in submission, the gun couldn't kill him, however it would hurt, a lot. "Is this really how you treat all your customers?" He asked, his accent was Irish, from the county of Leinster, which was where his mother had hailed from.

Jo raised an eyebrow "awfully calm for a man with a gun in his face, who are you and what are you doing here?" She asked cautiously. Dom looked at her with a look of amusement, typical of him he said "what makes you think I am a man? I might be anything, but I'll help you pass the guessing game, I'm Dominic Redmond, son of Castiel and a Nephilim. I'm here to hunt monsters and demons, I was also hoping to use this as a base if that's alright?" He asked cheerily as if having a normal conversation about the weather. Jo shook her head in disbelief "you're Cas' son?" She chuckled slightly "you don't seem anything like him and for some reason I don't believe you, he would have told us". Dom chuckled as well "well I don't know why he didn't, but then again I haven't seen him since I was fourteen" he shrugged "I'll prove to you that I'm at least a Nephilim" with that he removed his jacket and revealed his pitch black wings, they were almost identical to his father's, although Dom's wings were slightly smaller.

Jo nodded "alright, welcome to the roadhouse Dominic, I'm Jo. You want a beer?" She asked walking to the other side of the bar and standing next to the pump. Dom laughed a little "silly question to an Irish man on a Saturday" he smiled at her properly for the first time, his eyes seemed to smile too as they twinkled in the low light of the bar.

Jo laughed at the joke he'd cracked for her and poured herself and her new friend one and passed it to him. He took a swig of the amber liquid and sighed contentedly "perfect" he said leaning back on the stool. Dom looked the girl over again giving her a smile "so tell me sweetheart, what is your story?" He asked curiously, unslinging his rucksack and placing it to the side of the door before returning to his previous seat. Jo sat on the counter behind the bar and smirked a little "how long have you got?" She asked "it's a very long story." She continued. Dom's eyes lit up and smiled at her "for you sweetheart all the time in the world". Jo shook her head and laughed "could you be anymore cheesier?" Dom chuckled "do you want me to try or will you tell me your story?"

Jo rolled her eyes and said "Alright anything other than more of those awful one liners" She took a breath before continuing with her story up until she was attacked by hell hounds. She then explained "Miraculously I survived that attack with a little help from your father, and we managed to stop the apocalypse. After that Sam had got out of the cage but lost his soul while Dean finally got a year of living happily with Ben and Lisa, while I was out hunting on my own for a few years, however I heard Sam got his soul back but then Dean went to purgatory for a year, then the boys were doing these trials to try and seal the gates of hell forever which didn't work out for them and now we're here" she shrugged.

Dom was about to tell her about his ordeal over those past eight years but stopped himself, he wasn't ready to open up, not yet. Not to the girl who had been through so much and hunted so much more than him, he saw her as possibly a mentor figure, although he couldn't help thinking about her in a romantic way, he looked at her beautiful face and toned body and couldn't deny the desire he felt for her.

These thoughts were interrupted by the door swinging open with three men stepping in, one in a trench coat, the other two in plaid shirts. Dom looked them over, he knew immediately who they were, the two in plaid were the Winchesters, the smaller being Dean and the taller one being Sam, Dom was about an inch or so taller than Dean. The brothers looked at Dom questioningly but Dom paid little attention to the stares of the brothers, his attention was on the man in the trench coat. He rose to his feet and took a few steps towards him..."Dad?" Castiel was a mixture of shock, confusion and love "Dominic... You're alive!" He exclaimed.

To be continued... Chapter 2 coming soon.


End file.
